Yumi
Yumi (雪泉) es un personaje jugable de la serie de videojuegos Senran Kagura, y es la protagonista de la serie Versus de PlayStation. Ella hace su debut en Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus, y cronológicamente en Senran Kagura: Burst Re:Newal. Es una estudiante de tercer año y la líder de la élite de la Academia Gessen. Su abuelo Kurokage era un rival del legendario ninja Hanzo. Ella perdió a sus padres cuando era joven, por lo que Kurokage la crió junto con las otras chicas de Gessen. Su nombre significa "la primavera de nieve" en japonés, lo que puede haber contribuido inconscientemente a su personalidad fría y estilo de lucha. Su estilo de pelea combina la danza tradicional japonesa con sede en el Artes Ninja de Hielo. A pesar de su apariencia fria, Yumi posee el amor de una hermana mayor por sus compañeras de equipo. Ahora que Kurokage ha fallecido y la dejó a cargo, ella se esfuerza por conducir con una mano firme pero suave. Diseño Apariencia Yumi tiene la piel blanca pálida y ojos azules helados. Su cabello es de un color gris oscuro de longitud media que está reprimida ligeramente en la parte posterior con un lazo blanco que tiene rayas azules en los extremos. En su ropa shinobi, lleva un sólido kimono blanco que cuelga de sus hombros y expone su pecho. El traje tiene un ribete de doble línea azul con un obi azul claro en la parte posterior. En su modo Rey de Hielo, el cabello de Yumi se alarga y se vuelve color azul claro como el hielo mientras que su lazo ha desaparecido por completo. Además, sus ojos se vuelven de color rojo en contraste con su color azul inicial. Su traje es la única cosa que no experimenta cambio alguno en este estado. Además los abanicos plegables de Yumi son reemplazados por una espada de hielo. Personalidad Como su nombre lo indica, Yumi tiene una personalidad muy fría. Ella es una chica muy tranquila y seria. Ella da nada más que el cien por ciento cuando se trata de lograr una ambición personal e irá a cualquier extremo para alcanzar un objetivo que ha establecido para sí misma. Por estas razones puede ser vista como alguien terca cuando las personas presentan sus propios ideales y valores personales en conflicto con los suyos. Aunque, a pesar de esto, ella no tiene problemas para dar un paso atrás y admitir cuando está equivocada después de una reflexión seria. Esto se demostró durante el Arco de Gessen en Shinovi Versus cuando Yumi, que estaba en un profundo conflicto acerca de sus puntos de vista sobre el mal a lo largo de la historia, finalmente aceptó que estaba equivocada en el momento de su batalla final con Asuka. Esto fue demostrado por segunda vez en el Ova de Estival Versus cuando ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba siendo demasiado estricta con sus compañeras y se comprometió a darles más tiempo para relajarse. Yumi también podría considerarse como alguien extremadamente crítica, como se demostró durante el Modo Historia de la Academia Hanzo en Shinovi Versus donde considera que Asuka es indigna de enfrentarse a ella y le hizo luchar como una shinobi de menor grado de Gessen como alternativa. Esto se debió a la presentación de Asuka, lo que ella cree que es la incompetencia como un ninja. A pesar de esto, Yumi también ha demostrado ser muy modesta, como cuando considera que Yozakura es mucho más fuerte que ella, a pesar que Yozakura diga lo contrario. Mientras que es muy dura a veces, ella es también muy cariñosa debajo de su exterior frío. Incluso Shiki asegura que Yumi sólo es duro en sus compañeras porque ella realmente se preocupa por ellas y quiere el máximo rendimiento de cada una. Esto a menudo la lleva a tratar de exigirles demasiado y se olvida de permitir, tanto a ellas como a sí misma, relajarse de vez en cuando. En Estival Versus, Yumi trata de ser más indulgente y considerada con los sentimientos de sus compañeras, dejando que Yozakura se encargue de la disciplina de las demás en su lugar cuando las cosas se salen de control. Historia thumb|left|220px|Yumi de pequeña, tras perder a sus padres. Cuando tenía ocho años de edad, los padres de Yumi murieron en una misión por razones desconocidas; muy probablemente asesinados por un shinobi del mal mientras cumplían con su deber. En el funeral, nadie le diría la razón por la cual sus padres habían muerto, sólo que eran shinobis muy admirables, pero a ella ya no le importa nada, ya que todo eso no traería de vuelta a sus padres. En ese mismo día, ella fue abordada por un hombre con un rostro lleno de cicatrices que le preguntó si quería saber la razón de la muerte de sus padres. Cuando ella respondió que si, declaró que él la convertiría en un ninja si realmente desea saber la razón. Extrañamente, sin temor, ella aceptó su propuesta. Esto agradó al anciano mientras le asignó el nombre shinobi "Yumi". Cuando ella le preguntó quién era él, reveló ser Kurokage, el abuelo que nunca había conocido. Yumi fue a vivir con su abuelo en una zona poblada en lo más profundo de las montañas donde comenzó su formación como ninja. Se sometió a un estricto entrenamiento poniendo en peligro su vida, pero con una firme determinación que provenía de su deseo de convertirse en un ninja como sus padres y encontrar a los responsables de su muerte para vengarse. Ella aprendió a un ritmo alarmante, y pronto fue capaz de hacer el mismo Arte secreto ninja como Kurokage en el plazo de un año. Kurokage tomó nota de que estaba avanzando y que podía seguir adelante por sí misma, por lo que dejó su entrenamiento y le enseñó otras cosas como alternativa. Ella aprendió a hacer cultivos y hortalizas, el nombre de constelaciones en el cielo, la historia de Japón, y varios otros temas que encontró igual de divertidos. Sin embargo, ella no estaba satisfecha debido a que todavía tenía deseos de entrenar. Un día, mientras los dos se sentaron y disfrutaron de una taza de raspados de hielo, Kurokage declaró que ambos eran muy parecidos, ya que creía que ese poder podría resolverlo todo. Yumi estuvo de acuerdo, diciendo que si ella se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte sin duda haría cualquier cosa. En respuesta a esto, Kurokage indicó que con el poder solo no es suficiente para resolverlo todo. A continuación, demostró su Arte secreto ninja "Hielo Negro", que sorprendió a Yumi al ver la enorme diferencia de poder entre ella y su versión. Después de esto, afirmó que el poder solo no es suficiente y aún con todo el poder que tenía todavía no podía conocerla ya que la madre de Yumi nunca le habló de su abuelo antes. Kurokage le dijo a Yumi que esa fue la razón por la que le enseñó el significado del poder. Después de ese día, Yumi volvió a su estricto entrenamiento. Ella se hizo aún más fuerte y muy a su propio asombro, su mente estaba extrañamente tranquila en el proceso. Ella comenzó a preguntarse por qué se estaba volviendo más fuerte y pronto se dio cuenta de que no debía utilizar el poder en rencillas personales, sino más bien para cumplir un gran sueño. Esto la impulsó a preguntarse cuál era propósito del poder. En este punto es cuando Kurokage le contaría la historia de su vida. Su formación como un buen ninja y la mitad de su vida como un ninja sin escrúpulos. Cuando ella había escuchado todo lo que tenía que decir, esto le ayudó a aclarar su mente. Yumi decidió que iba a realizar el sueño de su abuelo y crear un mundo donde no exista el mal. Con el tiempo su abuelo conoció y entrenaría a otras chicas huérfanas que habían perdido a sus padres. Esas chicas eran Yozakura, Murakumo, Shiki, y Minori. Junto a Yumi, todas ellas entrenarían bajo el deseo de ser mas fuertes para poder cumplir el sueño de Kurokage. Yumi y las demás pasan fácilmente la prueba para entrar en la prestigiosa Academia Gessen gracias al estricto entrenamiento de Kurokage y todas se convirtieron en las ninjas de élite de la Academia, con Yumi como su líder. Relaciones ''Kurokage'' thumb|220x220px|El Abuelo de Yumi, Kurokage.Yumi tiene el mayor respeto y amor por Kurokage, ya que él fue la persona que le dio su propósito en la vida después de la muerte de sus padres. Si bien la intención inicial de Yumi para convertirse en shinobi era buscar venganza por la muerte de sus padres, finalmente cambió de idea y quería utilizar su poder para crear el mundo ideal que Kurokage soñaba; un lugar donde no exista el mal. Poco sabía que el camino que seguía era lo contrario de lo que Kurokage tenía planeado para ella. Él nunca quiso que Yumi siguiera sus pasos y no quería que ella sintiera que debía cumplir su sueño en su nombre. Durante la Batalla Real Shinobi de Shinovi Versus, Yumi experimentó un conflicto interno sobre sus sentimientos con respecto al bien y el mal. Mientras luchaba contra las otras escuelas, ella comenzó a cuestionar si el bien y el mal eran tan diferentes como siempre había pensado. Sin embargo, ella se resistía a pensar en otro modo ya que creía que iría en contra de las enseñanzas de Kurokage a pesar de los sentimientos que desarrollo en ese momento. Hacia el final de la Batalla Real, Yumi acepta que el concepto del bien y el mal no era tan simple como había pensado en un principio, y esperaba que Kurokage pudiera perdonarla por ir en contra de sus enseñanzas. Sin embargo, lo que Yumi no sabia, es que Kurokage estaba feliz por ella y el camino que eligió. ''Yozakura'' thumb|220px|Yumi y Yozakura, juntas.|leftYozakura es la mejor y mas cercana amiga de Yumi en el grupo. Ella tiene un gran respeto por Yumi y es el único miembro de Gessen que es mas responsable cuando se trata de su formación como shinobi. Debido a su éticas de trabajo similares, Yumi y Yozakura pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntas y con frecuencia tienen sesiones de entrenamiento a solas. Cuando las demás están perdiendo el tiempo, Yumi siente que siempre puede contar con Yozakura para apoyarla y que esté acuerdo con ella sobre la situación.YozakuraYozakura es la mejor y mas cercana amiga de Yumi en el grupo. Ella tiene un gran respeto por Yumi y es el único miembro de Gessen que es mas responsable cuando se trata de su formación como shinobi. Debido a su éticas de trabajo similares, Yumi y Yozakura pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntas y con frecuencia tienen sesiones de entrenamiento a solas. Cuando las demás están perdiendo el tiempo, Yumi siente que siempre puede contar con Yozakura para apoyarla y que esté acuerdo con ella sobre la situación. Yumi tiene un gran respeto y admiración por las habilidades y el poder de Yozakura, pensando que ella es la mas fuerte del grupo, a pesar que Yozakura cree que Yumi es la más fuerte de las dos, ya que ella es la líder y siempre gana sus duelos de entrenamiento. En Estival Versus, Yumi decide tratar de ser más tolerante y considerada con sus compañeras, dejando que Yozakura se encargue de la disciplina del grupo y de regañar a las demás cuando no están escuchando a Yumi para que ella no tenga que hacerlo. ''Murakumo'' Murakumo y Yumi parecen tener una relación estable. Está claro que Yumi no piensa mal de Murakumo de ningún modo y simplemente quiere que tenga más confianza en sí misma. Esto se demuestra en la historia de Murakumo en Shinobi Girl's Heart, donde Yumi incluso trata de halagar a Murakumo acerca de cómo ella no necesita su máscara. ''Minori'' Mientras Yumi es vista interactuando con Minori, la menor de las chicas en Gessen, se da a entender que ellas dos comparten una buena relación. Se ha demostrado que Minori considera a Yumi como una "hermana mayor" durante el modo historia de Hanzo en Shinovi Versus. ''Shiki'' Yumi y Shiki tienen una relación estable. Shiki parece disfrutar realmente hacerle preguntas a Yumi, las cuales siempre hacen que ella vaya más allá para obtener una respuesta. Shiki piensa muy bien de Yumi y no piensa mal de ella por ser tan dura, ya que sabe que Yumi sólo es dura con todas ellas porque se preocupa profundamente. ''Asuka'' En el modo historia de Gessen, debido a que sus creencias son muy opuestas, Yumi y Asuka estaban inmediatamente en desacuerdo las uno con la otra en su primera batalla. Yumi cree que los shinobis del mal debe ser eliminados, mientras que Asuka cree que no todos los shinobis del mal son malvados. Yumi se negó a aceptar este tipo de creencias, por lo que ambas terminan enfrentadas. Al descubrir las diferentes clases de shinobis del mal que existen, Yumi cambia de idea, dejando a un lado sus diferencias con Asuka y las dos se hicieron amigas después de su batalla final. ''Miyabi'' En la historia de Hebijo en Shinovi Versus, Yumi cree que ella y Miyabi son similares, debido a las personas que influyeron en sus caminos Shinobi y su dedicación a ellos. Ambas parecen tener, por lo menos ,un respeto mutuo la una con la otra. ''Ryona'' thumb|220x220px|Yumi escapando de Ryona.|leftYumi y Ryona tienen una relación unilateral como se muestra en la historia de Ryona en Shinobi Girl's Heart en Shinovi Versus, donde ella ve a Yumi como su maestro ideal y desea bailar con ella. Sin embargo Yumi ve el baile de Ryona como algo vulgar y trata de alejarse de ella. A pesar del deseo claro y desesperado de Yumi por alejarse de ella, Ryona continúa siguiéndola, mientras que siente alegría por el hecho de que Yumi le estaba dando la espalda sin descanso. Al final Ryona cree que sólo está jugando a hacerse la difícil y decide admirar a Yumi desde distancia, con ganas de poder bailar con ella, a pesar de que no se puede, y eso la hace muy feliz. ''Homura'' La relación de Yumi con Homura es más o menos lo mismo que sucede con Miyabi. Las dos parecen tener un respeto general por los demás y no hay signos reales de animosidad. Son perfectamente capaces de tener una conversación normal y como se muestra en el modo historia del Escuadrón Carmesí en Shinovi Versus, Yumi reconoce las dificultades de ser una renegada y espera ver a donde Homura llegará en su camino de Shinobi. Habilidades El estilo de combate de Yumi se basa en las danzas tradicionales japonesas y en el uso de un par de abanicos, que son su principal arma. Los enemigos son congelados por sus técnicas basadas en el hielo y cortados por sus afilados abanicos. Yumi es también bastante hábil en el manejo de una espada en combate, pero sólo cuando está en su modo Hyō-ō (Modo Rey de Hielo). En este estado, el uso de las técnicas de hielo de Yumi es aún mayor ya que ella es capaz de enviar ondas de energía helada capaz de congelar a sus enemigos completamente con facilidad y envía ondas similares con su espada mientras se mueve a lo largo del campo de batalla a gran velocidad. Artes Ninja Secretas * Black Ice * Ice Pillar Fan Artes Ninja Secretas Definitivas * White Widow * Ice King Técnicas Prohibida * ''Cataclysmic Force ''(Fuerza Catastrófica) Imágenes Yumi SV.png|En Shinobi Versus Yumi EV.jpg|En Estival Versus P yumi.jpg|New Wave Yumi PBS.png|Peach Beach Splash Charapop yumi-awakening.png|Modo Rey de Hielo (Peach Beach Splash) SenranKagura-1-2-914x1024.jpg|Ilustración especial de Marvelous Entertainment por el "Big Boobs Hyper-Election" 95425d80.jpg|Yumi y sus amigas SKSV Cast.jpg Equipo Gessen.jpg|Yumi y su equipo. SK lideres.jpg|Yumi junto a Asuka, Homura y Miyabi. C6uGvAwVsAATmCR.jpg|Imagen promocional de Yumi (Shinovi Versus) SKEV JP Official Wallpaper.jpg|Las Líderes en Estival Versus Yumi poster.jpg|Imagen promocional de Yumi (Estival Versus) C9Oac0eWAAA1oZ2.jpg EV game screenshot.jpg 14(Mikagura).jpg|Yumi, Ryobi y Ryona contra las Hermanas Mikagura C EiMPqVYAA66dn.jpg C6kmlbsU8AAJ5u2.jpg SenranKagura-5-1024x595.jpg|Yumi, Yomi y Hikage como ganadoras del "Big Boobs Hyper-Election" New Link Wedding Edition.jpg|Shinobi Master New Link Evento:Wedding Road (Camino a la Boda/ o Camino de la Novia Yumi PeachBall Neko.jpg|Neko Yumi en Peach Ball Senran Kagura Peach Beach Splash NA Version.jpg Nii-sama-senran-kagura-shinovi-master-tokyo-youma-hen-07-720phevc10bit84add8d2 001 26195.png 48997508_120737918967273_6035863814769999872_n.jpg|Asuka y Yumi (Shinobi Master Tokyo Youma Hen) CEqyXqIWMAEpFmi.jpg|Yumi x Murakumo Yumi x Ryobi.jpg|Yumi x Ryobi. 335446.jpg|Yumi x Ryobi (Shinovi Versus) Katsuragi x yumi.jpg|Yumi x Katsuragi Yumi-c98abbc3ebfdbdd35531518b77bf34e9.jpg C-0uvNnUAAA lyP.jpg C ItXlRUIAAUNuU.jpg PBS Sunshine Edition.jpg|Sunshine Edition Ie09kilems021.jpg Fubuki and Yumi of the Moon.png Fubuki and Yumi Close-up.jpg Yumi.jpg Yumi 20.jpg 10418290 326467007511096 4032695376340501611 n.jpg Splash fight with yumi by fu reiji-da30qz5.jpg Yumi25.jpg C3vrIKuXUAA8qUp.jpg C3vtrfMXAAAPLxM.jpg|¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yumi! Yumi NW Art 2.png Yumi-245.jpg Yumi NW Art 4.jpg C7xbi IWkAAsWNd.jpg|Yumi x Shiki C7dYoaVVMAEiH0t.jpg|Yumi Pop Idol C--M IxUwAAQk h.jpg|Yumi x Homura Yumi NW Art 1.jpg C kRECcXsAEW 1R.jpg C8191myUwAAGzHf.jpg Senranfp11.jpg DA2lxvmVwAAFQHy.jpg Yumi special.jpg Yumi-DFq kzhV0AAKZlt.jpg Yumi-DFwHp--UAAIt1Xn.jpg Christmas 2017 3.jpg Yumi 30.jpg Yumi 23.jpg Yumi 100.jpg Yumi 58.jpg Yumi 69.jpg|Felicidades Yumi Asuka-Homura-Yumi-y-Miyabi.jpg Yumi Special Winter.jpg Yumi 97.jpg Yumi 121.jpg Yumi 108.jpg Yumi 123.jpg Yumi 120.jpg C8Tf3zDUIAEyKid.jpg|Yumi Diosa Dorada Yumi 130.jpg Shinobi Master Senran Kagura Yumi - New Link 01.jpg Yumi - New Link 03.jpg Yumi - New Link 02.jpg Yumi - New Link 04.jpg Yumi - New Link 05.jpg Yumi - New Link 06.jpg Yumi - New Link 07.jpg Yumi - New Link 10.jpg Yumi - New Link 11.jpg Yumi - New Link 08.jpg Yumi - New Link 09.jpg Yumi Christmas Special.jpg|Yumi en Navidad. Yumi - New Link 25.jpg Yumi - New Link 12.jpg Shinobi Refle Yumi Shinobi Refle.jpg Yumi Shinobi Refle_1.jpg Yumi Shinobi Refle_2.jpg Peach Ball Peach Ball Neko Yumi.png Peach Ball Yumi Avatar.jpg Neko Yumi Mascota.png Yumi Peach Ball Ending.jpg Peach Ball Yumi x Murasaki.jpg Peach Ball Thank you for playing.jpg|¡Gracias por jugar! 16578fb44a64c329e.jpg 16578fb3f6f4c329e.jpg Bocetos Yumi-diseño.jpg|Diseño de Yumi (Shinovi Versus) Yumi Boceto 1.png Yumi Bocetos 1.jpg Yumi Bocetos 2.jpg|Diseño inicial de Yumi Hyou-ou Yumi.png|Boceto de Yumi (en modo Rey de Hielo) Yumi Boceto especial.jpg|Boceto especial de Yumi (Peach Beach Splash) Yumi New Link - Bocetos.jpg Yumi Boceto Especial.jpg Yumi Bocetos New Link.jpg Yumi y Mirai Navideñas Boceto.jpg Artículos Yumi Chibi Figure (SK EV).jpg|Figura Chibi de Yumi. Yumi peluche.jpg Yumi-figura-1.jpg|Figura de Yumi. Yumi-figura-2.jpg Yumi PVC Figura.jpg Yumi-figura-3.jpg Yumi figura PBS.jpg C EmzbQU0AEZCJe.jpg|Poster de Yumi para Peach Beach Splash Shinovi Master wallscrolls Yumi.jpg|Poster de Yumi (Shinovi Master) Yumi llavero Shinovi Master.jpg|Llavero de Yumi (Shinovi Master) ck1bt6t86b521.jpg|Póster Peach Ball 8stc5fsew5621.png|Póster Peach Beach Splash 4nemam9366521.jpg|Anuncio espectacular Promoción Sega Café x Senran Kagura figure_01.jpg yoyaku_20180222.png 31owQ15QqUL._AC_SY400_.jpg 31yYeaIEPIL._AC_SY400_.jpg 31gsT1tCyjL._AC_SY400_.jpg Yumi Figura2 PBS.jpg Yumi Figura New Link.jpg Cartas Yumi_6.jpg|¿Que pasa? Yumi5.jpg 009_Yumi.jpg Yumi001.jpg 010_Yumi.jpg Tumblr_n7hk9x0hDZ1tvbyq5o1_1280.jpg|Conmemorativa Ikkitousen Burst Fight Yumi01.jpg Yumi_06.jpg|Crisis emplumada G12015384(Yumi).jpg|¿Que pasa? 74313f5c3a6bd921.jpg|Tenido en marrón claro Image1321.jpg|Silencio y sorpresa Image1322.jpg Image1323.jpg Tumblr_nhq5p8vYnt1tzhwg6o2_1280.jpg|¡Por favor detente!|link=¡Por favor detente! Rrr.jpg F255fc0a376dc212.jpg Yumi_Chinese_New_Year_1.jpg|Día de fiesta china Yumi_Chinese_New_Year_2.jpg Yumi_Chinese_New_Year_3.jpg D399557ec80b366d.jpg|thumb]] Image1327.jpg|Bon Apetit''' Yumi6.jpg|Un descanso Tumblr_nf6oxd0pNz1tvbyq5o1_1280.jpg|Un poco apretado... Tumblr_nl1adycEgo1tvbyq5o9_1280.jpg|Linda = Justicia Puri Yumi_Kneeling_1.jpg G12015384(YumiSR).jpg|¿Que pasa? 5bcb95a77175101e.jpg|Teñido de marrón claro 3e09b1e76af26e30.jpg 893ef1975e748b73.jpg aeed16587ce31e2f.jpg C8a0a4b259a19046.jpg D72e0eb75c13772e.jpg 6cfd2fe1fa1fa8da.jpg 20b4cc3d9a4e2c26.jpg Screenshot 2013-09-30-09-29-29.png|Noche de Halloween Screenshot 2013-09-30-09-29-36.png 18.jpg Eb246cccdf5f0cb3.jpeg|Silencio y sorpresa 712204e76ab98f9a.jpeg 4acd3321cd1ba9c6.jpeg 2d11ce3af566bfb9.jpeg 6ab8e261ae953b8d.jpeg 28f6da0eb8301b28.JPG|Feliz Año Nuevo 088a39d9cb7a3f42.JPG A8ba508cca98e85c.jpeg Aea9504d1eab1261.jpeg 33ad5da1c94de6b0.jpg|P-ARTWORKS!3 48f30fb18e78dd10.jpg|Blanca nieve 4694ef80130707c1.jpg Daef67475b0ddddc.JPG S3IO8sj.jpg G6ZtmDI.png|Ropas blanca Yumi 1B.jpg Yumi Carwash.jpg 5b1ba446c1e69bcf.jpg B2e52dd8122bc54d.jpg 45a4f9fba963f154.jpg|Festividad china Senran-kagura-newwave-593.jpg A99396109bb6e33c.jpg 73f977b46e59cfb2.JPG Yumi.cheer.jpg|Grito de Hika 14c8f609b8cee8b6.jpeg|Lo apreciaré Yumi04.jpg|Demanda Yumi02.jpg Yumi03.jpg Yumi Bunnygirl.jpg|Blanca como la nieve Tumblr_nb7x47IGvt1tvbyq5o3_1280.jpg Yumi_Bunnygirl_3.jpg 57e223436ff54f2e.jpg|Mayashi mai 0eac7c0b1cae4305.jpg a9abaf547359d4c2.jpg|¿Qué haremos después? c09a7f7d229fe43e.jpg|¿¡la buena medicina es dulce para la boca!? 31df3d2dc7500c0d.jpg Yumi_1F.png|Yo lo hice con... YumiBath01.jpg Yumi_1F-1.png YumiBath02.jpg Yumi_1F-2.png YumiBath03.jpg cdedd2c66a412e25.jpg|Suficiente para jugar 5f31432ed6e44a49.jpg 7416a8f522bab3c3.jpg 5a7935a734a7ba0c.jpg|Gracias por participar 779e5005a8ee9cec.jpg|Sorpresa Feliz 94d3181847787cd6.jpg|La mejor cobertura 26cc5ab90be10a44.jpg 25b808c82d2e59da.jpg 3db9b2279fa8c15c.jpg|Justicia penetrante b080c118a1fdae99.jpg|La mágia de Yumi 69d4f682310b6ef4.jpg|Mundo acuático efbbd70495fde724.jpg 9dbac21904e01929.jpg e463efc8b2ccb63f.jpg|Estival Versus 19ba52651a7e6df2.jpg|Se calentara 013c01b080b4c6d8.jpg 31b61711490c2149.jpg Curiosidades * El nombre de Yumi (雪泉) significa "primavera de nieve". * El kimono que lleva Yumi se lo dio Kurokage, su abuelo. ** Originalmente en Shinovi Versus sus piernas eran completamente cubiertas salvo la parte cerca a sus caderas. Sin embargo, ahora en Estival Versus su kimono que abierto para exponer sus piernas. Este cambio probablemente se hizo para dar cabida a ella por razones de movilidad, ya que en Estival Versus se introduce una característica móvil que sería imposible para ella con su diseño anterior. * El diseño del personaje de Yumi parece estar basado en una Yuki-onna, un espíritu de nieve de la tradición japonesa. ** Las yuki-onna a menudo son representadas con piel pálida, cabello oscuro (a veces blanco) y vistiendo un kimono blanco. ** También están asociados con el invierno y las tormentas de nieve. Las técnicas de Yumi incorporan el uso tanto del viento como del hielo. ** Yumi flota en sus divertidas animaciones en lugar de correr. Esto podría hacer referencia a cómo las yuki-onna flotan sobre la nieve, sin dejar huellas. ** El deseo de Yumi de convertirse en una novia podría inspirarse en las leyendas que involucran a las yuki-onna casándose con humanos por amor. * A pesar de estar indicado que utiliza Artes ninja en base al hielo, muchos de sus ataques normales y Artes secretas ninja incorporan el uso de aire frío a través del movimiento de sus abanicos. Podría decirse que Yumi se especializa en dos elementos en lugar de uno solo. * Cuando era una niña, Yumi aprendió de Kurokage cómo hacer cultivos y hortalizas, los nombres de las estrellas en el cielo y todo acerca de la historia de Japón y la mitología. ** Su conocimiento de la mitología japonesa es, probablemente, lo que influyó en su personaje. La mitología de la Yuki-onna pudo haber influido en su estilo de lucha y su apariencia, mientras que Jorōgumo pudo influir en su animal ninja, la viuda blanca. * Los abanicos de Yumi son específicamente unos Tessen: Un tipo de abanicos de guerra japoneses diseñados para parecerse a los normales, pero que resultan ser afiladas armas en batalla. * El estilo de pelea de Yumi incorpora una variación del Noh, una danza tradicional japonesa. * Yumi es un arquetipo de la famosa Yamato Nadeshiko que influye en muchas de sus cualidades tales como su apariencia y sus intereses tradicionales. * Se dio a entender, durante la historia de Ryobi, que la única razón por la Yumi lleva su kimono tan abierto se debe a que sus pechos son demasiado grandes como para usarlo de manera correcta. Ella desea tener pechos más pequeño para poder usar adecuadamente su kimono. * Yumi se ha posicionado en el primer lugar en todas las encuestas de personajes en los que ha estado. Su posición actual hasta la fecha la convierte en el personaje más popular en Senran Kagura. ** Yumi es el único personaje de la serie que ha estado en el primer lugar de forma consecutiva en todas las encuestas de personajes en las que ha estado en desde su debut. * Yumi toma clases de baile clásicos japoneses en su tiempo libre. ** Al hablar con Yumi después de completar el Modo Historia de Gessen en Shinovi Versus, ella revela que prefiere, personalmente, la música clásica occidental que la música tradicional japonesa, y cree que combinar la solemnidad de la danza japonesa junto con el dinamismo occidental es una experiencia celestial. ** En tema músical en Shinovi Versus de Yumi es una disposición de Réquiem en re menor/Dies Irae y Sonata Patética. Siendo una de las obras sin terminar la misa de réquiem de Mozart en Re menor/Dies Irae es parte de su tema podría aludir a un réquiem por la muerte de Kurokage antes de poder lograr su sueño y el deseo de Yumi de hacerlo por él en su lugar. La parte Sonata Pathétique puede aludir a la tristeza que ella siente hacia la muerte de Kurokage como Pathétique afecta a las emociones de pena, el dolor o la tristeza. * Las técnicas aéreas de Yumi en Shinovi Versus Takasago, Kiyotsune, Obasute, Utou, Sesshoseki son todos nombres de los tradicionales juegos de Noh. * Yumi es similar Sub-Zero, personaje emblemático de Mortal Kombat, ya que ambos son ninjas y tienen la habilidad de controlar el hielo. Además ambos son los líderes de sus respectivos grupos. * Yumi '''comparte el mismo nombre que su dobladora, Yumi Hara. * Con sus 92cm de pecho, '''Yumi tiene los pechos mas grandes de las cuatro lideres principales. * Yumi es la única chica de 18 años (sin contar a las chicas de New Wave) que es líder de un equipo. * Su cumpleaños es precisamente el 31 de diciembre, el último día del año. * Al igual que Miyabi ambas son las mayores de edad, las lideres de sus equipos y un familiar suyo está relacionado con la escuela donde estudian (En el caso de Yumi, su abuelo Kurokage fue director de la Academia Gessen, mientras que el padre de Miyabi fue director en Hebijo). * Yumi es parecida a Chun-Li de la saga Street Fighter. Ambas son mujeres muy hermosas, perdieron a un familiar que las entrenó en su niñez (Yumi su abuelo y Chun-Li su padre) y son consideradas los personajes femeninos mas populares de sus respectivas sagas. * Su personalidad y su habilidad para controlar el hielo recuerdan a Kula Diamond de The King Of Fighters. *El pasado 16 de Mayo de 2018 se especula que Yumi, junto con Asuka, aparecería en el videojuego Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. En el mismo, se encontraron estos 2 nombres en los archivos de audio del juego. *Kurokage le dio el nombre "Yumi" a los 8 años, lo que implica que tenía otro nombre para ser referido antes de esa fecha. Hasta el día de hoy, el nombre de nacimiento de Yumi nunca ha sido mencionado o revelado. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Academia Gessen Categoría:Líderes Categoría:Yumi